


sweet tooth for you

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: rated t for minimal depressing thoughts and nightmare contenttitle from sweet tooth by cavetown





	sweet tooth for you

10:46

i told myself i would try and sleep at 11

i'm not sure if i can bring myself to

i'm so scared that i will see her in my dreams again

dead, dying, perfectly happy while i just watch

pick your poison because they all hurt

i'll survive

but i don't particularly want to

i am tired 

i am always tired

the sadness covers everything

i am breathing it in more than oxygen

is it possible to live without it?

i don't know

everything is too much

rushed eye contact and turned heads

darling, sorry isn't even a start. i have so much to say that i can't convey through just accidental eye contact

but still

sorry

10:59


End file.
